


A Very Merry Christmas

by Taolicious



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, It's tooth-rotting sugary fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: For the AkeShuAke exchange on Twitter.Akira invites Goro over for dinner at LeBlanc in a world where everything is fine and nothing hurts and Christmas happens.





	A Very Merry Christmas

When Goro received the message, he was shocked, too say the least. In his 17 years of life, not a single soul had invited him for any sort of dinner, much less a holiday dinner. Yet, his phone displayed one such invite from Akira Kurusu himself.

[If you're free, celebrate Christmas with me? I'll make dinner.]

Goro bit his lip anxiously. He quickly ran through scenarios in his mind before deciding that none of his fantasies could possibly happen. Akira likely wasn't batting for his team, and even if he was, he definitely wouldn't bat for Goro Akechi. 'It's just dinner, Goro. Nothing to get worked up about,' he thought,  taking a deep breath before typing out a response. [I would like that. Thank you.]

Akira grinned as he received the response. Now, to put his plan into action. Boss was at home, the shop was closed, dinner was prepared, and Akira only had one thing left to do. He grabbed the step ladder out of the attic and set out hanging the decorations.

It wasn't long after everything was set up that Akechi arrived, dressed casually in his adorable sweater vest and khaki pants, his hair dusted lightly with snow from the walk from the station. "Good evening, Kurusu," he said with a small smile. "Thank you for inviting me."

Akira smirked. "It's my pleasure, Akechi." He sauntered closer, causing Goro to furrow his brow suspiciously. Just what was he planning? The younger man stopped just short of Goro and pointed up.

"Oh, you devilish fiend," Akechi chuckled nervously upon seeing the mistletoe, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Kurusu leaned in, wrapping his hand around Akechi's neck and tangling fingers in his hair as they met in a short press of lips.

They parted slowly, Akira's eyes never leaving Goro's. "Merry Christmas. Dinner is ready."

Goro chuckled again, eyes crinkling with a true smile. "I'd be delighted to join you for whatever you've concocted."

Akira took his hand and led him to the bar before stepping into the kitchen to serve two plates of the cafe's famous curry. "I know you've probably had enough of this with how often you're here, but I made it with love," he said, laughing anxiously.

Akechi blushed again, taking a small bite of the curry. "It's absolutely delicious, no matter how many times I've had it."

They fell into companionable silence as they ate, Goro's mind keeping him company. 'He probably didn't mean that, and that kiss meant nothing. Just a silly tradition.' These thoughts plagued him as Akira cleaned up.

He was pulled out of his head when the black haired man tugged on his arm. "One more thing." From behind his back, he produced a rather large bouquet of the most beautiful red roses Akechi had ever seen. Goro's eyebrows shot up, and his jaw fell open. He quickly covered it with his hand as Akira spoke again. "I would be honored if you'd be mine."

Tears welled up in Goro's eyes as he nodded and took the roses. "If you'll have me, I would love to."

Akira pulled him into his arms, fingers running through incredibly soft hair. "Merry Christmas, Akechi-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> Super generic title! Woo! This is for historilocked on Twitter for the Christmas exchange. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
